Problem: $\left(-4x - 8\right)\left(-5x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -4x \cdot \left(-5x - 5\right) - 8 \cdot \left(-5x - 5\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -5x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( 20x + 40x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 60x + \left( -8 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 60x + 40$